Ai Believe
by Choqui
Summary: La graduación de Ai Takahashi. Aún no lo ha hecho, pero es así como me la imagino.


**_Para Ai, la chica de la sonrisa. Nunca lo leerá, pero a todos los que lo hagan, disfrutadlo._**

Ai se giró de cada al público. Miles de luces amarillas iluminaban aquellos rostros de emoción. Sonrió tristemente y se giró hacia su derecha, observando a aquellas chicas que eran más que su família. Sin poder evitarlo, echó a llorar, agarrando fuertemente aquel ramo de flores amarillas que sostenía temblorosamente. Escuchó una ovación triste y rápidamente, unos brazos cálidos la envolvieron. "Ai... ai..." escuchaba una y otra vez en un susurro. Levantó su vista y contempló a Risa, con una sonrisa cálida, reconfortándola. La chica morena la observó y se echó a llorar más fuerte, abazándola con fuerza, tirando al suelo aquel ramo de flores amarillas cogidas por todas las chicas. Poco a poco, notó cómo más brazos se posaban a su alrededor, todas la abrazaban, reconfortándola. Oía miles de sonidos, miles de palabras que no lograba entender, pero una voz se interpuso entre ellas, una voz clara y agradable:

- Ai... aunque hoy sea tu último día encima de un escenario con nosotras, nunca olvides que somos una família, un grupo unido. Somos más que una formación idol, somos hermanas, incluso más que eso.

Ai sonrió levemente al oír esas palabras de Gaki. La miró fijamente, observando cómo ella recogía el ramo y se lo daba de nuevo.

- Nunca, nunca vamos a separarnos, somos las Gokkies, una generación que cambió el destino del grupo, una generación que marcó un antes y un después. Ai, por favor, sonríe para esa gente, cántales por última vez.

Gaki le recogió las lágrimas con su pulgar, mientras las demás chicas volvían a sus puestos. Ai tomó el micro, algo insegura. El público volvió a aclamarla de nuevo.

- Y ahora, nuestra última canción, Tomo. Disfrútenla!.

El público enloqueció, miles de luces de colores se movían. Se secó las lágrimas con la mano. Empezó a sonar una bella melodía provinente de un piano. Todas se cogieron de las manos, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Levantaron el brazo en perfecta harmonía y empezaron a cantar, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda. Ai avanzó un poco, adelantándose a ellas y empezó a andar por la pasarela en silencio, mientras las otras la acompañaban con la melodía. Se acercó su micro y empezó a cantar su solo, algo insegura. Oía miles de sonidos provinentes de sus fans, animándola. Sonrió al verlos y siguió cantando, con su ramo cogido entre sus manos. Llegó a la plataforma central y se paró enmedio, dejando de cantar, mientras las otras chicas volvían a retomar la canción. Dejó su micro al suelo y cogió una rosa, oliendo ese suave perfume, mezclado con diversas aromas, la besó y la tiró al público. Los fans empezaron a gritar, reclamando más y más. Fué cogiendo flores de su ramo, tirándolas a sus admiradores con cuidado, mientras su sonrisa iba enchansándose al ver esos rostros de alegría. Notó una mano en su hombro, se giró y observó a Gaki con una sonrisa. Cogió su micro y empezaron a cantar con una sonrisa, olvidando que ese sería su última línea juntas. Sayumi la cogió de la mano, apoyándola, dándole fuerzas con ese pequeño gesto. Se pusieron todas en círculo y cantaron juntas, sincronizando sus voces y dándolo todo en esa última actuación. Se miraban unas a otras, observando esos rostros sudorosos con una sonrisa, acompañados de ropas vistosas de colorines de su último single. Poco a poco, volvieron al escenario principal, pasando una vez más por la pasarela, tarareando la canción todas juntas. Se pusieron en fila, Ai se adelantó un poco. Dirigió una mirada al público, observando cómo había vuelto a teñirse de amarillo sólamente y únicamente para ella. Cantó la última línea sola, dándolo todo en ello. El público enloqueció y aplaudió febrilmente.

- Muchísimas gracias a todos! Somos Morning Musume!

Y les dedicó su última sonrisa.

Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo x_D Bueno, es un fic para Ai Takahashi, una miembro de Morning Musume que esta mañana se graduará de este grupo tan fabuloso. Justo acabo de escribirlo porque quería hacerlo antes de que se graduase. Espero que os haya gustado, no he tenido tiempo a revisarlo, mis disculpas.  
>Cualquier crítica y comentario serán bien recibidos!<p> 


End file.
